Something New
by sportyjenifer
Summary: *spoilers*Bella knows somethings wrong. She leaves school with Edward to find out that somethings wrong with Renesmee. What happened to her? Who did this? Summary is crap, please read and review


I watched as he opened the door. Slowly he entered the room, walking as graceful as a dancer. It was almost unhuman. Acctually it was unhuman. But that was just his walk. His face-all his features were unhuman. Only because they were beautiful. Pure beauty. I sometimes wondered why he was in love with me. It was easy for anyone to be in love with him, human or not. He was perfect, down to the curves of his face. It looked as if his features was chizzled into his face. It kind of gave him a sad look, one i rarly saw anymore. One when i took a quick peek at him from a distance. The way a few strads of his hair fell on his face when he was writing or reading. He looked so peaceful, so quick, so lovely. No matter what he was doing. He was perfect and he was mine. Forever and always.

His eyes found mine, and they seemed to sparkle. Ironic huh? Yeah, My Edwards eyes sparkled, just like the rest of him. He pulled out a chair beside me and kissed the top of my head. He sat down and whisper in my ear.

"Hey baby." His beautiful velvetly voice reached my ears. I smiled slightly. And gazed at his eyes longingly. Most of the people at our table were talking. Alice, Rosalie, and Emmet. Rosalie and Emmet were arguing about something not worth it and Alice was joyfully talking about something sweet to Jasper while he listen patiently. Same scene as usual.

Edward leaned into my ear and spoke again. "How do you deal with this?" I knew it was a retorical question, therefor i didnt answer it. I laughed softly and looked at his beautiful golden eyes.

"Oh Edward." I sighed softly. And breifly touched his face. I kissed his check softly and glaced around the room. Their were several boys and girls gawking at us. Just liked the usual. I sware we were a daily topic in the lunch room, but by different people everyday. I sighed. This really got old. I could tell Edward was listening to the boys thoughts because they looked away quickly when he looked sternly at them. "Edward!" I said a little ashamed. I really was trying to get us Cullens to act normal and friendly as possable. Edward was just a tab to protective. I knew if he had been human he would have blushed knowing I caught onto what he had just did, but no pink color flushed his checks. And never would.

Suddenly Rosalie said my name. And several times apparently too. "Isabella." She said rather loudly. Yes, clearly she had said it several times. I looked at her.

"What?" Rosalie and i never had a good realationship, but it was better than before. We were patching things up now. But ever once and a while id catch her saying or doing something the old Rosalie would do.

"Nevermind." She shock her head.

I looked away and rolled my eyes. My thought drifted toward Jacob. Itd been a while since id seen him. It just occured to me how much i missed him. Edward somehow managed to read my face consitering her cant read my mind. "You miss him." I gave a small nod. "You'll see him soon." I wanted to say i hope so, but i didnt respond. Thinking about Jacob made my thoughts wander to my daughter. And that's when i felt something wrong. No, i didnt suddenly get anymore magical vampire powers at that moment. Mothers intuition is what i would call it. I grabbed Edwards arm and told him i thought something was wrong. He stood up and walked fastly toward the door. I followed him, glacing back quickly at the rest of the Cullens. Confusion on all her their faces.

The car ride had been long, but soon enough Edward and I were home. I basically ran toward the door. I opened the door and rushed through the house calling my daughters name. I head someone desending the stairs but didnt pay much attention. So I was shocked to see Esme, when she came down the stairs.

"Ah, Bella honey." She smiled, which seemed to faulter when she looked at Edward. "May I ask why you two are ho9me so early?"

"Wheres my daughter?" Emse lost her smile. I wasnt sure what to expect.

"Bella, please. We need you to stay down here." She rushed the words out.

"Why? Where is she? Is she ok? What happened to her?" It wasnt until now that i relized Edward hadnt said one word since we entered the house. I turned to him. "Edward." I asked. His eyes were locked on Esme. I relized he knew. "Edward" I repeated. I looked at Emse. She nodded at Edward, her eyes locked on him as well.

"Renesmee's hurt, she's bleeding bad." I gasped. "Jacob hit her."


End file.
